Toes and Hellos
by mackenzie-jackson2502166
Summary: It was a love/hate relationship. He loved her (shh) and she hated him (maybe). 7th year by the Black Lake, James tries to hit on Lily after a while of leaving her alone. All dialogue. Rated T just to be safe.


**I was reading this short story in English and it screamed JILY to me so I had to make my own little story. It goes on the main plot and I stole some phrases from the actual story: "Loathe at First Sight" by Ellen Conford**

**j.k. rowling own the characters and all things magical and Ellen Conford owns this plot and some lines.**

* * *

"You are dripping on my toes."

"Sorry Evans. I was admiring you from afar and I wanted to admire you from a-near. From afar you looked terrific."

"What are you saying Potter? I look monstrous up close?"

"What?! No! I meant… well… I... I… never mind."

"Good choice."

"… I love your bathing suit."

"I've noticed. Why do you keep looking at my toes?"

"That muggle stuff you have on it, what's it called?"

"Nail polish."

"Oh right! I think we learn about that in muggle studies. What colour?"

"What?"

"What colour nail polish?"

"Rosy Evening."

"Rosy Evenings. That's kinda romantic, you know sunsets and all."

"Why are we talking about my toes? Do you have a new obsession with my feet?"

"Uhm… Well this conversation has gotten off on the wrong foot. Ha! Get it? Foot, toes?"

"Ha ha. I think I was right about the obsession with my feet."

"Hey hey! it was just a little joke to lighten up the mood. Now don't tell me you don't have any humor in you Evans?"

"Yes. That just wasn't funny."

"Well, it's a little early in our relationship to be taking about obsessions now."

"Our relationship? What relationship? It's a miracle I haven't hexed you yet!"

"Obviously someone's forgetting something important to hex me with."

"James Potter you better have not have taken my wand. Where's Sirius?"

"Jez Evans, calm down. You probably left it in your room because you have nowhere to put it. By the way, have I told you, you look smashing in your bathing suit?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"…."

"How do I look in mine?"

"Wet."

"I'm glad I can have that effect on you"

"Ew, no! … Wait, what's wrong with your eye? Do you have a twitch?"

"No, I'm trying to wink… picture me dry."

"Oh please, I've had a nightmare last night!"

"I was hoping I'm in your dreams"

"Your eye's twitching again."

"I'm trying to wink!"

"Look James, you walk up to me, drip on my feet, check me out while obsessing over my feet and assume that this year I might go with you to Hogsmeade after being so devastated by your wit and charm-"

"Don't forget my hair and face."

"-and your modesty, that I'll fall madly in love with you"

"Actually, we have a while for you to fall in love with me. Fancying me will be just fine for this point in our relationship."

"What relationship? We barely talk. But when we do it ends with you in the hospital wing and me with a headache."

"Okay, I see your point. I'm working on it! What am I at on a scale 1-10?"

"Minus 5. Look, can you go find Sirius or something? You're causing a white strip on my back."

"Sirius is over by the lake next to Alice. And before you ask, they're talking and he's probably not hitting on her. We know she's dating Longbottom."

"Why'd you sit down? I meant leave."

"Oh, don't complain flower. Now you can see my face."

"Yay."

"Do I detect sarcasm?"

"Yes."

"You should really speak nicer to the Head Boy."

"And you shouldn't chat up the Head Girl."

"That's why I came over here."

"To chat me up?"

"No, I thought because we're now working together we could maybe start over."

"Maybe."

"Sirius thought it was a good idea"

"Some people think the earth is flat."

"I'm getting the impression you're not taken by the idea"

"How very observant of you."

"I think that was the first nice thing you said about me in 6 years."

"It was sarcasm"

"Never mind. Okay, let's start over. Pretend you don't know me at all. Hi, I'm James Potter. What's your name?"

"Hepzibah"

"Well, someone's not playing along"

"What if that really is my name and I've been lying about being Lily Evans all these years? So I'm Hepzibah Flurge."

"Bless you."

"That's my name."

"Then _Flurge, _what house are you in?"

"…"

"Why are you laughing?"

"Well, Flurge… it's… a funny name"

"Breathe Hepzibah, breathe"

"Potter… James… do you want me to die of laughter?"

"Why are you laughing though?"

"The name."

"Well it is a rather funny name."

"I'm hilarious"

"What's in your eyes?"

"Nothing, what do you mean?"

"Well, your eyes are green but they have flecks of something in them. What colour are the flecks?"

"It's probably not flecks, just sand."

"And you're back to cold and sarcastic. Right after we were getting along!"

"I hadn't noticed"

"You were laughing, loosening up and everything. You were here. You shouldn't have missed it."

"Lily Evans"

"Pardon?"

"My name, its Lily Evans"

"Oh, I'm James"

"I know"

"Yeah, I didn't know what to say. You could at least hold up your part of the conversation."

"I didn't start it and I don't even want to continue it."

"What kind of an attitude is that? Positive Evans, be positive. What world would we live in if there was no conversation?"

"Quiet, peaceful, need I go on?"

"Boring, that's what. And peaceful? It would cause wars."

"Have you not noticed the war going on around us?"

"Good point. Would you-um-like me to rub suntan oil on your back?"

"No thanks"

"Would you like to rub some on mine?"

"Not particularly"

"Lily, please, tell me what I've done wrong all these years. Too much wit and charm?"

"You kinda overdid it"

"Did I come on to strong?"

"Speak up James, I couldn't understand that mumbling"

"Did I come on to strong?"

"Yes."

"Sorry bout that"

"S'okay"

"What have I should have done instead?"

"Maybe just say hello. Not those cheesy pick-up lines"

"Hello? Just hello? What happens after that?"

"I don't know. Just go with it."

"Um, hello Lily"

"Hullo James, how's the water?"

"Its, uh, cold but it warms up after a while"

"That's like a lot of things, don't you think James?"

"Umm?"

"Say, what are you doing for the first Hogsmeade weekend?"

"I'll be out with the boys, why?"

"Well I thought… we should go together. You know to get to be better friends because we're working together and all. … James? James! Where are you going?"

"SIRIUS! I THINK SHE JUST ASKED ME OUT!"

* * *

**Because no sane person would swim in the black lake, for the sake of the story, Siruis threw James into it for teasing him. And everyone is wearing a bathing suit because it's very hot outside (early September).**

**This took my 3 hours to write and with my sisters running around I might have made an error so if you notice one, I would be grateful if you could tell me where.**

**Anywhoo, this is my first story but I have an idea for a little sequel or the same story with narrations as well . feedback is appreciated!**

**-kenzie3 **


End file.
